


Embrace of The Lilies

by XxAliceSoniaHeartsxX



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Family Bonding, Friendship, Gen, something I wrote for stress-relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxAliceSoniaHeartsxX/pseuds/XxAliceSoniaHeartsxX
Summary: [One Shot] An unexpected reunion and an unexpected friendship. [Mordred and Saber Lily]





	Embrace of The Lilies

It was a fairly quiet evening in Chaldea.

Mordred was at the training room practicing with her sword.

She had been summoned only recently and so she wanted to catch up to the others.

The circumstances she was summoned in were peculiar to say at least. The girl who was her master told her they needed her help to have humanity from extinction, along with other heroic spirits summoned before her. This really was not what she expected. But on the bright note, she managed to get along with the other heroic spirits and not being in her Father’s shadow. But her master was trying to get new, stronger allies day by day· it was bound to reunite with her at some point.

‘Mordred.’ She heard her master’s voice calling her.

‘Oh, Master. What is it?’ She asked while she sliced another enemy in the simulator.

‘There is someone I would like you to meet.’

_Someone to meet?_ She thought. _Could it be?_

Suddenly, panic overtook her. How would she react if they met again? Would she forgive her? Would she be mad? Would she try to make her pay for what she did?

‘Is Father here?’

‘Well…’

‘Did you call me, Master?’ A voice was heard and a young-looking girl with blonde hair in a white, armored dress entered the room.

‘Mordred, this this Arthoria ·Arthoria, this is Mordred.’ The orange haired girl introduced them.

Mordred recognized that name immediately.

It was her Father’s birth name. The name she had before she became King Arthur.

That girl was her father ·but not how she met her or how she knew her.

‘It’s nice to meet you!’ said the girl and smiled. ‘Master told me about you. It seems we’re the only heroes from the Arthurian Legend around here, so let’s get along!’

‘Yeah…’ Mordred said with a doubt.

It’s been a week since their first encounter and the younger girl has been trying to get closer to her every day.

‘Mordred.’ She heard a familiar voice behind her. ‘Me and Alexander are going to the cafeteria. Master said she’ll make us pancakes. Want to join us?’ She turned and looked at the younger version of her Father accompanied by the young red-haired Rider.

‘No thanks, I’ll pass.’ She declined politely.

She wondered why that version of her Father wanted to befriend her so much. Doesn’t she remember all the things she did to her?

Sometimes, she even joined her for training.

She often noticed her copying her maneuvers.

‘Unlike me, you seem a really strong knight.’ The girl explained when she asked her. ‘ _‘Learning from those stronger than you is not something to be ashamed.’_ That’s what Merlin had told me.’ ‘

I see....’ Mordred replied and went back to her training.

Now, they were out on a mission with their master, when suddenly, Arthoria went missing.

The members of the unit, along with master and Mash, decided to split up and look for her.

While searching, Mordred heard a familiar voice groaning inside a cave.

She dashed in and found her Father cornered by a pack of Chimeras. Without thinking, she unleashed her Noble Phantasm.

‘Clarent Blood Arthur!’ She screamed, and the lighting struck the Chimeras one by one.

She then ran towards Arthoria.

‘Are you alright?’

‘Yes, I just strained my ankle.’

‘What were you thinking?’ Mordred asked angrily. ‘Fighting those things alone is suicide!’

‘I know· I’m sorry.’ The girl apologized. ‘I just wanted to prove my worth to our master.’

‘By getting yourself killed?’

The blonde girl went quiet for a while.

‘You know Mordred, you are really strong, brave and smart. You would make a great king’ the girl said as she started sobbing. ‘While I’m weak, immature and a coward. I’ll never become the ideal king.’ Then she busted into tears.

Mordred was dumbfounded. She didn’t know what confused her more· the fact that her Father acknowledged her or the fact she is seeing her father crying.

Without thinking, she placed her arm on the other girl’s shoulder.

‘Don’t ever say that!’ Mordred said offended. ‘You’re meant to be a great king· the greatest king I know and way stronger that I’ll ever be. You treated everyone equally and always cared for your people. Under your command, Camelot became prosperous· while I was the one who destroyed it. I always looked up to you.’

The other girl’s crying stopped. She then looked up to her.

‘Mordred, I know you did something bad to me. I don’t know or remember what it is, at least in this form, but I know it was hurtful. But, knowing you now, you seem like a nice person. So, let’s be friends.’ The girl said and smiled.

Mordred smiled back.

‘Well then, let’s go. Master and the others are waiting for us. We might ask master to make us pancakes.’

‘I would love that!’

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote to relief my exam stress. 
> 
> Mordred is my most reliable Saber in the game and Saber Lily is adorable and my new daughter in Chaldea, along with Nursery Rhymes.


End file.
